Sequence-defined polymers are epitomized in nature by polypeptides and poly(nucleic acids). In nature, these sequence-defined polymers can create biomaterials, encode information, perform biocatalysis, participate in molecular recognition, and shuttle species across membranes. Artificial sequence-defined polymers prepared by chemical synthesis likewise have the potential to create tremendous structural diversity and functionality based on monomer sequence, if such synthetic polymers can be developed.
To date the vast majority of synthetic sequence-defined polymers are polypeptides, pseudopeptides, and/or peptoids made in laboratories using in vitro application of macromolecular machines, solution chemical synthesis, or solid phase synthesis. Conventional sequence-defined polymers typically include amino acid structures with non-natural side chains and peptide bonds to achieve the reactivity associated with naturally-occurring polypeptides. A need exists in the art, however, for polymers that overcome shortcomings associated with conventional sequence-defined polymers, which are discussed herein. Methods for readily synthesizing such polymers also are needed, such as methods implementing readily available starting materials.
A need exists in the art for polymers that overcome the structural, and hence functional, limitations associated with current synthetically-accessible sequence-defined polymers. There exists a need in the art for more diverse polymer structures that can be readily synthesized, where a diversity of side chain structures can be incorporated onto the polymer chain, where the length of the polymer is defined, and where the sequence of monomers can be defined in a predetermined fashion. There is a need for such polymers such that the backbone and side chain structures may provide for intramolecular and/or intermolecular interactions that determine macromolecular conformation and/or self-assembly into materials. Discussed herein are novel polymer structures different from peptides, peptoids, poly(nucleic acids), or other conventional sequence-defined polymers, methods for readily synthesizing such polymers, and methods that can be implemented from readily available starting materials.